Il faut battre le frère tant qu'il est chaud
by graveyard lullaby
Summary: Il fait chaud, très chaud, trop chaud... ou comment détourner un proverbe à des fins perverse. OS SBxRB inceste, vous voilà prévenus


Disclaimer : Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à la seule et unique JK Rowling... Dommage pour moi et bien d'autres...

Rating : M of course

Pairing : SBxRB

Autant prévenir, ceci est un PWP (porn without plot) parti d'une idée à la con... aucune valeur littéraire, mais ça m'a divertie, et j'espère que cela pourra vous divertir également. Contient du SM soft.

* * *

**Il faut battre le frère tant qu'il est chaud**

C'était les vacances, période bénie par tous les étudiants un tant soit peu sains d'esprit. On était à la mi-août et il faisait chaud ! Merlin, Morgane, Salazar, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait étouffant !

La noble maison des Blacks avait beau être sombre et lugubre, disposer de peu de fenêtres, et Regulus avait beau avoir jeté un sort de courant d'air perpétuel, il avait toujours l'impression d'être dans un sauna plutôt que dans la cuisine de sa maison. Il s'était couché sur le sol de pierre en espérant que cela le refroidirait. Mais non ! Pas moyen de trouver une température correcte dans cette baraque. Il se demanda distraitement si la canicule qui pesait actuellement sur l'Angleterre allait tuer quelques moldus. Mais cette question n'avait pas beaucoup de valeur, surtout comparée à un problème beaucoup plus urgent. Aurait-il ou non le courage de se traîner sur deux mètres pour récupérer sa baguette qu'il avait laissée tomber et attirer à lui un verre d'eau bien fraîche ? Comme on dit, le courage n'est pas vraiment le fort des Serpentards. On pourrait donc en déduire qu'il allait resté étalé là où il était. Mais on sait également que les Serpentards ont un instinct de survie surdéveloppé, et cet instinct lui hurlait qu'il avait besoin de se rafraîchir et de s'hydrater. Donc, il lui fallait cette baguette. Pour son verre d'eau glacée, et peut-être une douche aussi. Glacée également.

C'est à ce moment que l'équivalent de quatre baquets d'eau tiède lui tomba dessus violemment. À moitié noyé, il se mit à tousser, et à pester contre cette eau qui lui avait fait mal ! et qui n'était même pas froide ! L'expéditeur de cette eau tiède ricana, confirmant les soupçons de notre serpent de mer.

« Sirius… » siffla-t-il d'un air mauvais en essayant de se relever péniblement, alourdi par le poids de sa robe d'été trempée.

« C'est moi ! » fanfaronna le coupable. « Tu as l'air d'avoir fort chaud, petit frère. N'est-ce pas aimable de ma part que de t'asperger ? »

« Comme d'habitude, nous n'avons pas les mêmes notions, surtout en ce qui concerne asperger… j'appellerais plutôt ça une tentative de noyade, moi. »

« Tout de suite les grands mots ! Et moi qui voulais être gentil et serviable… »

Regulus renifla d'un air totalement incrédule. Gentil ? Serviable ? Ce démon qui lui faisait des yeux de chiot ?

« Va-t-en Sirius, il fait trop chaud pour se battre. »

Mais Regulus était bien naïf de penser que les conditions climatiques auraient la moindre influence sur la détermination de son frère à le faire tourner en bourrique.

Une lueur malicieuse, et un brin dangereuse, s'alluma dans le regard bleu de l'héritier des Blacks.

« Tu sais Regulus, que je fréquente des gens très intéressants, qui m'en apprennent beaucoup sur les coutumes moldues et leurs proverbes par exemple… »

Regulus renifla de dédain et se traîna sans conviction hors de la flaque d'eau dans l'espoir de trouver un endroit plus frais, et peut-être même sa baguette. Autant pour avoir ce verre d'eau glacée tant espéré que pour pouvoir se défendre contre ce démon qu'il avait le malheur d'avoir pour frère.

« Rien à foutre, Siry »

« Langage, Reg ! » le réprimanda l'aîné. Et il rajouta un coup de pied dans l'épaule du mal élevé.

« Hey ! » mais Sirius le coupa dans ses protestations.

« L'un des proverbes que j'ai appris » continua-t-il alors que la lueur dans ses yeux s'intensifiait autant que son sourire machiavélique, « c'est qu'il faut battre le frère tant qu'il est chaud ! »

Et sur ces bonnes – hum ! – paroles, il se lança littéralement sur son frère pour le rouer de coups, et le chatouiller aussi. Il faut bien avouer qu'il faisait vraiment chaud et qu'une vraie bastonnade dans les règles de l'art lui aurait demandé beaucoup trop d'efforts.

Très vite, Regulus se retrouva encore plus suant et haletant qu'il ne le croyait humainement possible. Par Salazar, mais qu'avait donc cet abruti à vouloir s'agiter ainsi alors qu'il faisait si chaud ? Ah oui, et ça faisait mal aussi.

« Siry, abruti ! Arrête ! » haleta-t-il, « et puis d'abord le proverbe c'est "il faut battre le FER tant qu'il est chaud" ! »

Sirius fit une pause dans sa bastonnade allégée.

« Et comment sais-tu cela ? » lui demanda-t-il d'un air suspicieux, à moitié affalé sur sa malheureuse et suante victime.

Regulus rougit, mais plutôt que de répondre – ce qu'il ne ferait pas, même sous doloris – il préféra faucher le bras de son tourmenteur, le faisant tomber… sur lui. Il aurait peut-être dû éviter, pensa-t-il en sentant le poids de son frère s'écraser sur son torse. Avant de réaliser que…

« Sirius ? »

« Grmpf… me refais jamais ça ! » grogna l'interpellé en faisant apparaître un linge propre pour essuyer son nez en sang qu'il avait éclaté sur le sol en pierre.

« Tu es frais. » continua le cadet, imperturbable, alors qu'il reprenait un bras de son frère et le collait sur son front pour se rafraîchir un peu.

Interloqué, Sirius en lâcha presque sa compresse de fortune et ne pensa pas à retirer son bras avec lequel Regulus semblait bien décidé à rafraîchir tout son visage et son cou.

Le cadet, de son côté ne se tracassait absolument pas du fait qu'il était plutôt étrange qu'un bras à température humaine lui paraisse frais, et en profitait sans vergogne, pressant l'épiderme de son frère contre son front, puis le frottant à sa mâchoire, avant de le faire descendre dans son cou, puis remonter sur son visage. Légèrement soulagé de la canicule ambiante, il poussa un soupir de contentement contre la peau fraîche et douce.

Ce léger souffle contre sa peau nue provoqua un frisson à Sirius, qui n'en menait pas large et avait maintenant totalement oublié sa compresse, tout comme son nez en sang. Lentement, ses yeux descendirent le long du corps de son frère, dont les contours et bien d'autres choses étaient outrageusement offerts à son regard par la robe légère et détrempée que le cadet portait. Le tissu s'était collé à sa peau, ne laissant pas la moindre place à l'imagination. Et à l'évidence, le sieur Regulus Black n'était pas un grand fan des sous-vêtements…

Sirius s'humecta les lèvres, il avait la bouche sèche tout à coup. Mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec le spectacle appétissant du corps de son jeune frère… qui n'était pas appétissant d'ailleurs ! Non, c'était dû à la canicule. Juste la canicule. Il fallait qu'il boive quelque chose. De l'eau. Il y avait justement un peu d'eau qui ruisselait sur le pli de ce genou, en provenance de l'ourlet de cette robe bien coquine qui était remontée. Sans réfléchir plus avant, Sirius se pencha et lapa les gouttes d'eau à même la peau salée.

Le contact d'une langue sur sa jambe fit lâcher à Regulus le bras qu'il retenait en otage.

« Siry que… »

Mais le Siry le fit taire d'un coup de poing dans la bouche à l'aide de son bras libéré. Et cela sans même détourner son attention du genou qu'il léchait avec application, remontant doucement le long de la cuisse, et repoussant en même temps la robe avec son nez. Peu lui importait que son nez était cassé, et que la robe était alourdie par l'eau, et qu'il laissait une traînée de son sang sur la jambe qu'il lapait avec application. Ce petit goût métallique, mêlé à la saveur salée de la peau, lui plaisait de toute façon.

Doucement, Regulus se tapotait les lèvres, essayant de déterminer si le poing qu'il s'était pris dans la figure avait fait des dégâts autre qu'une douleur cuisante sur le moment même. Ayant déterminé qu'il avait la lèvre fendue mais que ses dents étaient intactes, le cadet tira sur une poignée de cheveux de son frère afin d'avoir un meilleur accès à son cou et le mordit violemment.

Brutalement arraché à ses léchouilles, Sirius tenta de griffer le flanc de son agresseur mais ne parvint même pas à égratigner le tissu gorgé d'eau. Regulus relâcha enfin sa prise sur le cou de son aîné et observa avec fascination la coulée de sang glisser le long de la clavicule, avant de s'échouer dans le col malmené de la robe de sa victime. Décidant que ce barrage de tissu était une insulte à l'esthétique de la scène, il déchira violemment le col, dénudant son frère jusqu'au nombril.

Une exclamation choquée à moitié étouffée échappa au frère en question. Tenant toujours en mains les deux pans de la pauvre robe déchirée, Regulus remonta son regard jusqu'à intercepter celui de Sirius. Sa bouche était béante, ses yeux étaient troublés, hagards, voilés par le choc et la douleur, et autre chose qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à de la luxure ou du désir. Les yeux de Regulus brillaient d'une lueur prédatrice, d'un lourd désir, d'une luxure indomptable. Il cueillit du bout de la langue une goutte de sang échappée du nez malmené de son aîné, puis le fit basculer sur le dos sans plus aucune douceur.

Étalé à moitié dans la flaque, Sirius aurait pu sentir ses longs cheveux passer de légèrement humides à carrément trempés, s'il n'avait pas été beaucoup plus occupé à sentir les dents de Regulus qui martyrisaient ses lèvres, ses mains qui achevaient de déchirer sa robe, ses ongles qui traçaient sans nul doutes des sillons sanglants dans ses flancs, et cette bosse, bien plus imposante que ce à quoi il s'attendait, qui se frottait rudement à son entrejambe désormais dénudé. Ses soupirs étaient happés par ces lèvres exigeantes, et il était dangereusement proche de succomber, de s'abandonner totalement.

À ce moment, alors que Sirius se tenait en équilibre très instable sur la fine ligne qui le séparait de la soumission totale, Regulus se redressa pour enlever péniblement sa robe détrempée et encombrante. Qui aurait pu croire qu'un morceau de tissu qui épouse exactement toutes vos formes pourrait être de trop ? Certainement aucun des deux frères, si on leur avait posé la question dans toute autre circonstance. Mais à l'heure actuelle par contre…

Sirius se secoua un bon coup pour tenter de repousser le brouillard qui envahissait son esprit lentement mais sûrement, et aida son frère à faire passer cet encombrant vêtement au-dessus de sa tête. Puis il plaqua le plus jeune à terre violemment, sa tête émettant un bruit sourd sous le choc, ses bras toujours emberlificotés dans les manches de sa robe.

Avec détermination, l'aîné se jeta sur son cadet, coupant court à toute protestation en écrasant sa bouche de la sienne, maltraitant à dessein sa lèvre fendue. Ses mains glissaient le long du corps de son frère, ses ongles éraflant au passage l'épiderme humide. Jamais Sirius n'aurait cru que le studieux Regulus cachait un corps pareil sous ses robes. Sans être un corps de sportif, ce corps était agréablement pourvu de muscles fins que la pâleur de sa peau ne faisait que mettre en valeur. Ne pouvant résister à cette vision alléchante, Sirius planta ses dents dans le flanc gauche de son frère, près de la hanche. Le gémissement qui en résulta était tellement bon que Sirius raffermit sa prise, provoquant une série de halètements douloureux, et avalant une gorgée de sang épais.

Une douleur cuisante à l'arrière du crâne le força à relever la tête. Regulus, qui avait réussi à se dépêtrer de ses manches et l'avait saisi par les cheveux, renversa la situation, sans jamais lâcher les mèches qu'il avait agrippées. Le Gryffondor se retrouva sous son frère, la tête rejetée en arrière à en avoir mal, la gorge exposée.

Avec beaucoup de douceur, le Serpentard suivit du bout des lèvres les mouvements de la pomme d'Adam de son aîné qui s'agitait sous la crainte que ressentait ce dernier dans sa position précaire. L'une des mains de Sirius reposait à côté de sa tête, prisonnière d'une main de Regulus, leurs doigts entrelacés. Son autre main tentait sans succès de repousser le plus jeune en l'agrippant au niveau de la hanche. La respiration de Sirius était lourde, hachée et précipitée. Celle de Regulus, à peine plus rapide que la normale. Quand il enfonça ses dents dans la gorge de son frère, ce fut avec fluidité, presque avec tendresse, malgré la douleur cuisante que la morsure profonde provoqua. Assailli par trop de douleur et de plaisir d'un coup, Sirius en oublia de se débattre. Regulus en profita pour écarter ses jambes d'un coup de genou et se glisser entre ses cuisses, entamant des mouvements de bassin lascifs, se calquant sur le rythme des vagues quand elles vont lécher le sable de la rive.

Lentement, le cadet relâcha sa prise sur la gorge et les cheveux de sa victime. Sa main revint en une caresse paresseuse sur la mâchoire de l'aîné, et le força à tourner la tête, permettant à la bouche de tourmenteur de se poser sur son oreille. Il la mordilla. En lécha le pavillon avec délicatesse. Enfonça la pointe de sa langue dans le conduit auditif, en une mimique langoureuse de ce qu'il comptait bien accomplir plus tard, plus bas. Un doigt à l'ongle long, très long, et coupant, descendit de la naissance de la gorge à l'aine du plus vieux, laissant une traînée carmine dans son sillage. Il fit une légère pause à l'aine, avant de glisser vers les testicules qu'il griffa sans pitié, arrachant un cri inarticulé et quelques larmes de douleur au corps qui se tordait sous lui.

Regulus but les larmes et serra plus fort la main qu'il gardait toujours prisonnière, rassurant son frère, le calmant par des mots doux et sans aucun sens qu'il soufflait dans son oreille.

Sirius, sanglotant et complètement perdu, ne pensait même plus à se débattre. Égaré dans un brouillard fait de désir, de douleur et de plaisir, tout ce qu'il pouvait encore faire c'était haleter, gémir, crier, et enfoncer ses ongles de toutes ses forces dans le dos de son amant, de son bourreau.

Il ne réagit pas quand Regulus remonta très haut l'une de ses jambes, jusqu'à la caler sur son épaule. Son autre jambe s'enroula d'elle-même autour des hanches de son frère. Et lorsqu'il se glissa en lui, avec douceur mais sans s'arrêter une seule seconde, il ne put à nouveau qu'haleter, gémir et pleurer. Et à nouveau, Regulus but ses larmes et serra sa main tout en frissonnant sous la douleur qu'infligeait l'autre main de Sirius à son dos déjà ensanglanté, et sous l'autre douleur, celle que lui infligeait ce fourreau trop étroit dans lequel il voulait pourtant absolument s'engager.

Quand il se mit à bouger, au rythme lascif des vagues, les tremblements qui agitaient leurs deux corps étaient si forts qu'ils auraient pu se lâcher. Mais ils s'accrochaient. De leurs doigts tremblants, de leurs ongles hésitants. Ils s'effleuraient de leurs lèvres, étrangement doucement, même si l'un rencontrait parfois les dents de l'autre. Ils s'embrassaient à perdre haleine, bercés par le mouvements des vagues de chaleur qui se déversaient sur eux, et qui émanaient d'eux.

Autour de leurs corps intimement entrelacés, l'eau menaçait de s'évaporer. Mais ils refusaient obstinément de briser leur étreinte, même s'il faisait plus chaud entre eux qu'au cœur de l'enfer. Les flammes consumaient le serpent et le griffon qui se déchiraient à même le sol. Nul doute que pour eux, l'amour aurait désormais un goût de sang et de sueur. Le sel et le métal plutôt que le miel et les roses. Mais qu'importe tant que l'extase les emporte.

Dans un ultime coup de reins, l'orgasme les submergea tous deux, les laissant pantelants sur le sol de pierre à peine humide.

Avec beaucoup de délicatesse, Regulus se retira puis se laissa tomber à côté de son frère, tressaillant quand son dos labouré par les ongles de son aîné heurta le sol. Sirius étira lentement ses jambes, recensant vaguement les griffures, morsures et autres blessures qui constellaient son corps. Rien qu'une bonne potion de soin ne puisse guérir espéra-t-il. Il aurait du mal à expliquer qui l'avait maltraité – et enchanté – de la sorte.

Comme le brouillard post orgasmique commençait à se dissiper, il se tourna vers son frère et, se souvenant d'un détail incongru, lui demanda :

« Au fait, comment connaissais-tu cette expression moldue ? »

Regulus grogna, et tenta péniblement de s'extirper de son propre brouillard. C'était d'autant plus difficile qu'il voulait y rester, dans son brouillard. Il s'y sentait si bien. Et la brûlure dans son dos était presque plaisante. Mais Sirius voulait une réponse, et il n'allait pas le lâcher avant de l'avoir, tel qu'il le connaissait. Il capitula dans un soupir.

« Jure-moi de ne jamais le répéter à qui que ce soit. »

Il tenta d'agrémenter sa réplique d'un regard menaçant.

« Ça restera entre toi et moi » jura l'aîné.

Regulus ricana.

« Et je dois te croire ? »

Il connaissait bien son frère, et certaines choses ne s'oublient pas, même quand on vient de vivre un orgasme de force six sur l'échelle de Richter.

Sirius lui fit une moue de chien battu. Vaincu, Regulus roula des yeux.

« Bon d'accord ! Je suis sorti avec Lily Evans… »

Sirius se redressa sur un coude, un air choqué placardé sur le visage.

« Avec Lily ? La Lily de James ? »

Regulus commença à se ratatiner sur place…

« Reg, je crois que c'est mon proverbe qui était le bon ! »

Alors, le prudent Regulus qui le sentait venir, roula sur lui-même et s'enfuit précipitamment, son frère vociférant sur les talons, et sans rien sur le dos.

Mais bien sûr, aucun des deux frères, trop pris dans leur fuite pour l'un, et leur envie de vengeance pour l'autre, ne se tracassa de savoir si un membre de leur famille risquait de les surprendre.

FIN.

* * *

Voilà, ça, c'est fait!

Reste-t-il de braves survivants que ma bêtise n'aura pas encore fait fuir ? Si oui, félicitations, vous êtes vraiment très endurant. Vous avez droit à toute mon admiration.

Bonne soirée à vous (ou journée, ou nuit, selon votre préférence ou selon l'heure...)


End file.
